Un Divertido Halloween
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Una bromita de Karen para Halloween hara que todos pasen un dia patas arriba, una caja, algo de tela y unos mechones de cabello el ingrediente principal.


**Denuevo yo y otra locurilla, creo que esta va para la epoca.., generalmente no me llama la atencion el Halloween, pero se me vino una idea bien loca, donde nuestros personajes favoritos viviran tooodos un dia de cosas extrañas por culpa de Karen.  
**

**Advertencia!; puede haber contenido no apto para personas con criterio "deformado" abstenerse**

* * *

**Summary: **Una bromita de Karen para Halloween hara que todos pasen un dia patas arriba, una caja, algo de tela y unos mechones de cabello el ingrediente principal.

* * *

**Un Divertido Halloween**

**Candy´s POV  
**

Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro al ver a Terry a unos metros de distancia, mirándome con una sonrisa cariñosa adornando sus labios, recargado en su coche, yo acababa de regresar de clases y mi adorado novio y futuro esposo me esperaba.

—Hola —murmuré, con una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro.

—Hola — dijo, sonriendo divertido.

Me tomó de la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, y unió nuestros labios en un beso apasionado. Se lo regresé con urgencia, abrí mi boca ligeramente permitiéndole intensificar el beso, deslicé mis manos avariciosas por su cabello, y sentí que Terry acariciaba mi espalda fervientemente.

— ¡Candy! ¡Terry! —gritó Karen a la distancia, se colocaba su abrigo mientras salía del teatro.

Suspiré pesadamente y Terry acarició mi espalda con movimientos circulares, intentando reconfortarme, juro que algún día asesinaría a Karen. Aunque de algún modo agradecía su interrupción, no por estar necesitada iba a llegar al extremo con Terry justo al frente del teatro

— ¡Chicos! —saludó Archie con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo a Annie de la cintura con un brazo, ellos dos se habían casado hacia un par de meses y se veían lo enamorados que estaban.

— ¡Concéntrense! —nos regañó Karen.

Bufé y me recargué en el pecho de Terry, que me envolvió con sus brazos, Albert, mi amigo Albert acababa de llegar en su coche, el se hizo novio de Karen luego de conocerla mas a fondo gracias a Terry,

-Como están todos? –pregunto el rubio

-Bien.., esperando a que la loquita de Karen se apresure

Karen saltaba frente a nosotros emocionada.

— ¿Qué pasa Karen? —preguntó Annie.

— ¿Para qué nos citaste aquí, "urgentemente"? —preguntó Archie, haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos al pronunciar la última palabra.

Evidentemente no era tan urgente lo que tenía que decirnos Karen.

Soltó un chillido de emoción y comenzó a brincar.

— ¡Mañana es Halloween! —gritó Karen emocionada.

— ¿Y…? —murmuré.

— ¿Como que "y…"? ¡Habrá una gran fiesta aquí en Broadway y ya tengo el disfraz de todos! ¡Pero eso no es lo mejor! Ya sé cómo vamos a festejar ese maravilloso y escalofriante día —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esto no parecía bueno.

—Vamos a ocupar esto —dijo levantando un caja.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

— ¿Una caja? —preguntó Archie.

—No pequeño e ingenuo Archie, lo que está dentro de la caja — aclaró y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bien Karen, y… ¿podrías decirnos que hay adentro de la caja? — preguntó Terry confundido.

Todos la miramos expectantes, a la espera de una respuesta concreta.

Karen simplemente sonrió y abrió la pequeña caja. Tomó entre sus manos una pequeña muñeca de tela con cabello negro, que caía en cascada por su espalda, tenía los ojos azul zafiro y utilizaba un vestidito de caperucita roja. En esa pequeña muñeca encontré un extraño parecido con alguien… solo que no podía recordar quién…

Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo cuando reconocí el parecido… esa muñeca era idéntica a Annie, en miniatura… ¿qué diablos?

—Karen… que… —balbuceé incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

—Este año, queridos compañeros, utilizaremos muñecos vudú para festejar Halloween —dijo ante la cara de estupefacción de todos.

Jadeamos al unísono, cuando Karen abrió la pequeña caja y ante nuestros ojos aparecieron cinco pequeños muñecos de trapo idénticos a cada uno de nosotros.

Un pequeño muñeco adorablemente tierno, con cabello lacio castaño, portaba un pequeño traje de caballero, mostraba una sonrisita que marcaba sus hoyuelos. Me pareció muy simpático…, por lo visto era Archie

Otro era la versión de Albert en miniatura. Con el cabello rubio dorado y los ojos azules, al igual que la pequeña muñeca miniatura de Annie, utilizaba un trajecito de príncipe, resultaba gracioso ver un muñequito miniatura vestido con el porte y gracia de un príncipe.

La muñeca que pertenecía a Karen utilizaba un vestidito rosa, como el de una princesa, se ceñía en el pecho y la cintura, después a partir de las caderas, caía en pliegues que eran adornados por diferentes tonos rosados. El rostro de la muñeca portaba los ojos marrón claro de Karen y su intenso cabello castaño rojizo y largo.

Reconocí mi muñeca, con ojos verdes y cabello dorado y rizado y tenia pequeñas pequitas pintadas, la muñeca utilizaba un vestidito blanco muy lindo y pequeño, tenia un par de alitas de… ¿hada? Debía de aceptar que ese atuendo era muy lindo. Y por último el muñeco que más me llamó la atención. Una pequeña versión miniatura de Terry, vestido de un pequeño vampiro, de su boquita pintada salían un par de lindos colmillitos, su cabello castaño rebelde, y sus vivos ojos azules contrastaban perfectamente con la pálida tela que había sido utilizada para la piel del muñeco, que además traia una capa de color rojo. Sentí mucho cariño y ternura al ver al pequeño muñeco.

Era impresionante la manera en que Karen había logrado hacer los muñecos lo más reales posible.

Karen nos quitó los muñecos de las manos y los guardó en la caja nuevamente. Después comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque que ya estaba oscurecido por las sombras de la noche y con un movimiento de cabeza nos indicó que la siguiéramos. Comencé a caminar con Terry a mi lado. Albert se adelantó para alcanzar a Karen, mientras que Archie y Annie iban detrás de nosotros.

La escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba de entre el dosel de los árboles, era lo único que iluminaba nuestro camino, en el vacío y escalofriante bosque. Karen se detuvo con Albert en un espacio abierto, si mis cálculos eran correctos ahora debíamos estar en el corazón del bosque.

Nuestra piel se veía de color plateado a causa de la luz de la luna.

Nos sentamos en círculo, ya que Karen nos había indicado que lo hiciéramos de ese modo, nadie puso objeción y en unos minutos todos estábamos sentados, en círculo, en medio del bosque. Karen colocó la caja con los muñecos en el centro y colocó velas a nuestro alrededor, me dio como miedito eso. Después de un bolso sacó unas tijeras. Me asusté. ¿Estaba poseída o algo así? Con razón Terry decía que su amiga era muy extraña, se acercó a Archie que tenía la misma expresión de miedo que estaba segura en este momento era idéntica a la mía.

-qué-é …, queee…., hace-es? —tartamudeó Archie, el miedo dibujado en su mirada.

-qué crees que hago? Te voy a cortar un mechón de cabello —dijo con naturalidad.

Acercó las tijeras al cabello de Archie pero éste retrocedió.

- y por qué vas a hacer eso? —preguntó contrariado.

-porque lo dice el libro —dijo frustrada —ahora deja de moverte.

Repitió el proceso con cada uno de nosotros y después corto un mechón de su propio cabello. Cada mechón lo colocó con su respectivo muñeco de tela, aún en el centro del círculo y dentro de la caja.

—tómense de las manos —indicó. Seguimos sus indicaciones en silencio, tome la mano de Terry y Archie que eran los que estaban a mi lado. Karen sacó un libro grueso de su bolso y lo depositó en el suelo frente a ella, después tomó las manos de Albert y Annie.

Karen comenzó a recitar palabras en un idioma extraño, leyéndolo del libro.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló en ese momento, las copas de los árboles golpeando contra el viento provocaba un sonido ensordecedor, repentinamente una espesa niebla nubló mis ojos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Solté la mano de Archie y Terry al instante por instinto. En alguna parte de mi mente logré captar cómo en el centro del círculo, en donde estaban los pequeños muñecos, una pequeña llama de fuego se encendió y desapareció tan rápido que no estuve segura de haberla visto.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Abruptamente un silencio sepulcral inundó el bosque.

Me aterrorizó el solo pensar abrir los ojos, pero ignoré mi cobardía... Con pesar y vacilación abrí los ojos contra mi voluntad, nos miramos mutuamente, desconcertados. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Albert, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Nadie contesto. Nadie sabía que contestar, con vacilación me levanté de mi lugar, dirigiéndome al centro del círculo, la pequeña caja seguía intacta con los muñecos dentro, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Con el ceño fruncido tomé el muñeco de Terry entre mis manos, estaba segura que había visto una llama incendiándolos. Con extrañeza, identifiqué una diferencia en el pequeño muñeco... no era de tela. La piel que antes era de una pálida tela y el cabello que estaba hecho de estambre, habían sido reemplazados por lo que parecía cabello y piel real, con curiosidad comencé a jalar el cabello del pequeño muñeco, pensando que tal vez solo estaba alucinando, que no era real.

— ¡Auch! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —se quejó Terry a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté al no esperarlo tan cerca y el muñeco cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, justo al mismo tiempo que Terry caía al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —me disculpé repetidamente. Esbozó una débil sonrisa torcida.

—tranquila, no es nada —murmuró.

Lo ayudé a levantarse, mis mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la vergüenza. De repente me sentí mareada y tuve que sostenerme de Terry para no caerme.

— ¡Archie! deja de hacer eso! mareas a Candy! —le regañó Karen, arrebatándole mi muñeco miniatura de entre sus manos, para después arrojarlo dentro de la caja.

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda y después mi adolorida piel caliente, a causa del golpe.

— ¡Karen! ¡se más cuidadosa! — chillé. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada haciendo pucherito.

—Lo siento —mustió.

Suspiré pesadamente, nos habíamos metido en un maldito gran problema.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Karen? —pregunté, después de todo, esta idea había sido de ella.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Karen me sorprendió, eso no indicaba nada bueno, ¿Karen sonrojada?

—Pues… en realidad… yo… no esperaba que funcionara —balbuceó.

— ¿QUÉ? —grité…., ahora si iba a matarla

—Pues… yo creí que solo era un mito… así que me pareció buena idea intentarlo… tú sabes… es una buena forma de festejar Halloween… además, solo dura un día…

—Entonces, ¿no sabes qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Terry, sin expresión, pero yo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que por dentro hervía de furia.

—No —susurró Karen avergonzada y arrepentida.

— ¡Yo sé que es lo que vamos a hacer! —dijo Archie con entusiasmo.

La mirada furiosa que poseíamos todos fue suficiente para que Archie no dijera su genial idea y permaneciera en silencio.

—Dura solo un día… —dije, Karen asintió, suspiré. — ¿Qué hora es?

Todos miraron su reloj.

—Media noche —susurraron al unísono. Típico, por qué no lo imaginé antes?

—Esperaremos hasta que se acabe el tiempo del conjuro —dije con resignación.

— ¡Yo quiero quedarme con el muñeco de Candy! —gritó Archie.

Hice un gesto de terror.

—No, no, no, no —dije asustada.

—Mejor… —nos interrumpió Annie, antes de que comenzáramos a discutir, —lo dejaremos a la suerte —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿A la suerte? —preguntó Terry, confundido.

—Sí, Karen se va a encargar de escribir nuestros nombres en papelitos y el que nos toque será el muñeco que tendremos que quedarnos hasta mañana, a la media noche, cuando todo esto acabe —explicó.

Karen se apresuró a escribir los papelitos y cada quién, escogió uno.

Abrí el pequeño papelito.

_Albert._

Bueno, podría cuidar del muñeco de Albert por un día, eso no era tan malo…

— ¡Si! —gritó Archie, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. —Al parecer es el destino, gatita —dijo sonriendo.

Extendió su pequeño papelito en mi dirección, en donde mi nombre resaltaba con letras negras entre el papel blanco.

Bufé.

Al parecer mi falta de suerte no había cambiado nada.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —le pregunté a Terry una vez que estuvimos afuera de mi departamento.

La extraña noche que Karen nos había hecho experimentar había terminado con cada uno con su respectiva pareja en sus casas, la tia abuela había salido de viaje con los Leagan y todos estábamos solos, era una suerte, ya que eso nos facilitaba las cosas. Al final Archie había quedado al cuidado de mi muñeco vudú, Annie el de Karen, Albert el de Terry, Terry el de Annie, Karen el de Archie y yo el de Albert.

—Claro —murmuró, besando mis labios brevemente. Ambos entramos a mi departamento en calma, yo tenia un frio tremendo, me quite el abrigo y lo deje en la percha, Terry me veía con sus ojos oscuros

-Terry…., ¿te encuentras bien?

Mi novio se acerca a mi y me besa con tremura y gran pasión, Whoa! Eso no me lo esperaba para nada, nos despegamos un rato para adquirir aire, pero ese beso me dejo con ganasa

Le regresé el beso con insistencia, mis manos viajaron a su cabello, lo jalé suavemente logrando que gruñera mi nombre, y sus manos comenzaran a acariciar mis caderas.., se estaba pasando de la raya.

—Terry… —supliqué.

Sus labios se trasladaron a mi cuello, me sostuve de él para mantenerme de pie, sentía algo duro acercarse a mi vientre, la maldita fricción era muy poca a mi parecer, de un tirón le quité la camisa, los botones volaron a nuestro alrededor.., ¿que demonios me estaba pasando?. Acaricié su pecho musculoso con mis manos mientras él intentaba deshacerse de mi vestido, lo ayudé un poco levantando las manos para después seguir con mi tarea y besar sus labios con urgencia, al diablo con esto, sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba calentando de repente.

Terminó el beso, bajó por mi cuello dejando besos húmedos y después se trasladó a mis pechos desnudos, lentamente sus manos viajaron a mi espalda, para quitarme el sujetador, Terry sonrió al verme desnuda…, yo me sonroje tremendamente

—Eres una niña mala —susurró sobre mis pechos, su cálido aliento golpeó contra ellos, endureciéndolos un poco.

Gemí e instintivamente acerqué más su rostro a mis pechos mientras me restregaba contra él con frenesí. Comenzó a besar alrededor de mi pezón, a veces succionando con suavidad, su mano se deslizo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, suspiré cuando finalmente sus labios aprisionaron mi pezón y sentí como su lengua lo humedecía.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, dejó de succionar mi pezón y acariciar mis pechos, para trasladarse a mi boca. Llevó sus manos a mi trasero e hizo presión para que yo envolviera mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, corté el beso soltando un gritito de sorpresa, después sentí mi mano moverse por sí sola dándole al rostro de Terry y unos segundos después el estaba frotando su mejilla con expresión adolorida.

—Lo siento —murmuré sonrojada, —yo no quise hacer eso…..-

Archie, pensé enojada.

—Si no querías hacerlo solo dímelo cielo, no hay necesidad de que me des una cachetadac—bromeó, pero entonces mi mano se volvió a mover dándole otra cachetada, tan fuerte que lo tumbe de la cama

Mi rostro adquirió un tono rosado y él sonrió.

— ¿Sabías que verte sonrojada, semidesnuda, con la luz de la luna bañando tu cuerpo, sudado y excitado entre mis brazos, es la imagen más erótica que he visto en mi vida? —susurró en mi oído.

Gemí y una nueva ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no iba a dejar que los impulsos de mi novio ganaran, aunque eso no era el

— ¡Voy a matar a Archie! —grité enojada.

—Tranquila Candy —jadeó Terry, que se estaba sobando el lugar golpeado con una mueca, e intentaba recuperar el aire.

Suspiré frustrada y me cruce de brazos. Maldito Archie que nos hacia a Terry y a mi hacer cosas que deberíamos hacer cuando estuviésemos casados.., y eso seria en un mes. Con una sonrisa recordé que Karen estaba a cargo de el muñeco vudú de Archie, solo debía contactarme con ella…

—Terry, ¿sabes en donde deje el muñeco vudú de Albert?

Me miró sospechosamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Candy, no debemos aprovecharnos de nadie, solo vamos a cuidar los muñecos —me dijo en tono persuasivo.

Lamentablemente para este momento ya no habría nadie que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Es una lástima que Archie haya hecho eso Terry —suspiro Terry dramáticamente

Terry apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo, pero ambos sabíamos que mi primo era el culpable de esto..

—Está en el sofá de la sala —susurró con voz ronca.

Sonreí a mis adentros, me reacomode la ropa y me levanté de la cama, corriendo hacia la sala

Encontré el pequeño muñeco en el sofá, pero realmente no sabía cómo utilizarlo, lo agite, le di vueltas, pero nada pasaba, fruncí el ceño y después de cuarenta minutos de estar agitando el pequeño muñeco me rendí, ¿cómo se supone que me vengaría de Archie ahora?

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, corri a la cocina a atenderlo.

— ¿Diga?

— Candice White! —gritó Karen del otro lado del teléfono, de broma no quedo sorda. — ¿ Qué diablos le estás haciendo a mi Willy? ¡Ha estado vomitando por media hora!

—Lo siento Karen —dije apenada, —quería hablar contigo y no sabía cómo utilizar el muñeco.

— ¿Y por qué, maldita sea, no me hablaste por teléfono? —gritó escandalizada.

El teléfono... mmm... ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—Mmm… ¿entonces en donde quedaría la diversión Karen? —pregunté con una risa nerviosa brotando de mis labios.

Karen gruñó incoherencias y después colgó.

Evidentemente ella no me iba a ayudar a vengarme de Archie, suspiré, tal vez me vengaría luego, hoy me iría a dormir, había tenido suficiente por hoy.

**ooo**

El día siguiente estuvo más nublado que de costumbre, eso iba a ayudar en la fiesta, se vería más terrorífico, yo solo esperaba que ya fuera media noche para así poder terminar con este jodido conjuro.

Pero hoy se festejaba Halloween, y se organizaba una fiesta de disfraces con el típico concurso de mejor disfraz en un club cerca del teatro donde trabajaba Terry, de seguro a el y a Karen no les molestaría disfrazarse. Los directores estaban muy ocupados como para darse cuenta de la presencia de personas ajenas al lugar. Ya nos esperaban Karen, Albert, Annie y Archie. Mire a Archie con los ojos entrecerrados, acusadoramente, él esbozó una sonrisa burlona en respuesta. Este día iba a ser todo un infierno.

— ¡Hey chicos! —les saludé.

—Hola gatita, ¿qué tal estuvo tu noche? —preguntó Archie, sonriendo.

Gruñí e intenté ignorarlo lo mejor que pude. Esperamos a que los chicos ensayaran e hicieran lo suyo para después irnos a tomarnos un café justo en el mismo teatro, en un lugar exclusivo para descansar, habían varias mesas en donde los actores y futuros aspirantes se sentaban a practicar, pero nosotros nos sentamos a parte

Me percaté de que Albert estaba tomando un café, sonreí y saqué su muñeco de mi bolso, después lo agité un poco…, lo siento amigo.

Albert adquirió un tono verdoso en su rostro, parecía estar por vomitar, me sentí mal por él, pero era la única forma de vengarme de Archie, ya que Karen no me ayudaba. Albert se tambaleó mareado y el café fue a dar sobre Archie, que estaba a su lado, tal y como esperaba, sonreí petulante, todas las personas presentes se quedaron viéndonos

Archie entrecerró los ojos y después una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro. Diablos. Comenzó a susurrar cosas a mi pequeña muñeca vudú, lo mire confundida, ¿que rayos estaba haciendo? Unos minutos después sentí mis pies moverse por sí solos, caminando hacia… ¡Oh no! ¡Todo menos eso!... El idiota de Neil Leagan, que no se como demonios le hizo para entrar a la escuela de teatro, me miró con esperanza cuando estuve frente a él.

— ¿Sabes por qué nunca acepte salir contigo, Neil? Porque en verdad soy lesbiana, y estoy enamorada de Annie —dije, las palabras habían brotado de mis labios contra mi voluntad.

¿QUÉ YO, QUÉ? O.O

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los de Annie, Archie estalló en carcajadas y todos me miraban como si de repente me hubiera salido otro ojo. Me sonrojé y fulminé a Archie con la mirada.

—Lo siento Neil, era una apuesta que debía hacer —murmuré avergonzada.

Me dirigí a nuestro grupo casi corriendo, en donde Annie fulminaba a Archie con la mirada, sonrió y de su bolso sacó la Karen miniatura, los ojos de Karen se abrieron de miedo. Annie manejó la muñeca con desenvoltura, de algún modo logro que Karen caminara hacia Archie y le propinara una sonora cachetada.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a seducir a Candy? —chilló indignada.

Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo, esto se convertiría en una guerra.

Annie sonrió ampliamente. Terry se enfadó porque Annie había puesto a Karen, su mejor amiga, en ridículo frente a todos así que sacó su muñeco vudú.., sus ojos brillaron maquiavélicamente, allí si Terry me dio miedo. Annie comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa vacía, se subió sobre ella.

— ¡Quiero confesar que soy una depresiva adicta al opioooo! —gritó Annie.

Jadeé, eso era… ¡Whow! y después… claro, como es de suponerse, Albert entro en defensa, de su maletín saco el muñeco vudú de Terry, y empezó a susurrarle cosas para después hacerlo caminar.

Terry comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la cafetería con pasos seguros, me pregunté qué era lo que pensaban todos de nuestro extraño comportamiento el día de hoy.

— ¡Quiero hacerle el amor a Candyyyyy! —gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Todos lo miraron y después a mí, alternativamente, me sonrojé furiosamente.

Karen sacó el muñeco de Archie de su bolso enfadada.

—Tú empezaste esto Archie, así que sufre las consecuencias — murmuró.

Repentinamente Archie soltó un grito agudo, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado, pero efectivamente era Archie. Sofoqué una risa, ver a tremendo hombre como Archie gritando como niñita era cómico.

— ¡soy un afeminado metrosexual y amo mi cabellooooo! —gritó con voz afeminada.

Volví el rostro para evitar que me vieran riendo.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso Karen? ¡Él no tiene la culpa! —gritó Annie enfadada.

— ¿Qué no tiene la culpa? ¡Él estaba molestando a Candy! ¡Desde ayer! —le contestó Terry, con el rostro rojo a causa del enojo.

— ¿Y Candy tenía que desquitarse conmigo? ¡Vomite por media hora! — gritó Albert indignado.

— ¡Es porque Karen no me iba a ayudar a vengarme de Archie! —le contesté cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, irritada.

Nuestras voces subieron varias octavas en nuestra discusión, el lado bueno era que ya no estábamos usando los muñecos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una voz con autoridad…., mierda el jefe de Terry y Karen. Nos volvimos para ver al director, mirándonos con expresión severa y el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, solo hablábamos de… la menstruación —dijo Karen rápidamente.

¿La menstruación? ¿En serio? ¿No se le ocurrió algo mejor?

—Sí director, usted sabe que las mujeres estamos muy irritables con nuestra menstruación —dijo Karen con tono casual, pasando el brazo por los hombros del director como si fueran viejos amigos. —Si quiere puede unirse a nuestra platica.

El director la miró con expresión horrorizada

—No, no… creo que… está bien… si, está bien… sigan con lo suyo —murmuró rápidamente, zafándose de los brazos de Karen y retirándose del lugar en menos de un minuto.

Me pregunté si había tenido una mala experiencia con su esposa… o bueno, supongo que con Terry como amigo... lo descubriremos después.

Después de nuestra pequeña guerra y de asegurarle a todo el elenco que era solo un ensayo de una comedia salimos del teatro, de verdad actriz no era mi vocación…, Nos apuramos a irnos ya que Karen había insistido en que era hora de ir a arreglarnos para la fiesta.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos para salir del teatro, las chicas se alejaban de mi como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, rodé los ojos exasperada. Susana Marlowe pasó a mi lado y me guiñó el ojo… ¡¿ME GUIÑÓ EL OJO?... Creo que después de esto tendré que ir a terapia.

Una vez en mi departamento, Karen tardó alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos arreglando mi cabello, mientras Annie se encargaba de mi rostro. Ambas me enfundaron en un vestidito blanco, idéntico al de mi pequeña muñeca vudú, y me colocaron unas alitas de hada. Karen se disfrazó de princesa y Annie de caperucita roja.

Los tres atuendos exactamente iguales a los de los pequeños muñecos vudú.

Cuando salimos del departamento Archie, Terry y Albert, ya nos esperaban, con expresiones de fastidio, enfundados en sus disfraces de caballero, príncipe y vampiro, respectivamente.

Terry se veía muy lindo a mi parecer. No sé qué diablos le había hecho Karen a su cabello pero tenía la apariencia de un vampiro, al igual que su muñeco vudú, y se veía igual de tierno y adorable, sonreí inevitablemente cuando lo vi. Sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente, recorriéndome con la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Sonreí ampliamente y con movimientos lentos y sensuales, me acerqué a él. Me sentía como toda una modelo, segura y sensual… hasta que sentí un ligero mareo y me caí de boca en el suelo. Pude ver a Archie en la esquina riéndose, con mi muñeca entre sus manos.

— Candy estas bien? —preguntó Terry con expresión preocupada.

—Sí, claro —contesté secamente.

Llegamos en grupo al pequeño club, a la parte mas oscura, solo las ligeras luces de color rojo, morado y anaranjado, iluminaban un poco el lugar. Había tanto frio que se había formado niebla. Calabazas, brujas, telarañas, gatos negros; adornaban todo el lugar. Se veía increíble.

Suspiré pesadamente, lo único que yo quería era que fuera media noche.

—Lo pasaremos bien —murmuró Terry.

Asentí vacilante.

Deposité el muñeco vudú de Albert en la mesa al igual que todos los demás, y me senté en una silla al lado de Terry y Karen. La noche fue… aburrida. Terry debió de notar mi expresión de aburrimiento, ya que me propuso caminar un poco. Asentí inmediatamente, aferrándome a cualquier oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Cuando caminábamos hacia la salida del club…, Annie llega corriendo hacia nosotros

— Que pasa amiga?

— Falta media hora para la media noche — dijo Annie acelerada.

Todos corrimos de nuevo adentro del club hasta encontrarnos con Karen, quien estaba muy nerviosa

—Acabo de leer las instrucciones para deshacer el conjuro. Debemos estar en el mismo lugar en el que hicimos el conjuro a la media noche, o el conjuro podría durar años antes de tener otra oportunidad de revertirlo —dijo atropelladamente asustada.

—rayos! –dije a lo bajo

—Tranquila Candy, todavía tenemos media hora para llegar —dijo con calma.

Suspiré aliviada.

Busqué el muñeco de Albert en mi bolso… pero no estaba, ¡mierda!

—Terry, no tengo el muñeco… ¡Perdí el muñeco vudú de Albert! — grité preocupada.

Corrí hacia la mesa que antes habíamos usado y en donde estaba segura lo había dejado… Estaba vacía. Sentí mis pies moverse por sí solos. _"Diablos Archie, ahora no",_ pensé.

Tomé lo primero que tenía a mi alcance para evitar moverme contra mi voluntad, estiré la mano y simplemente agarré lo que estaba a mi lado… se sentía blando… aunque no estaba aguado… confundida levanté la vista, una chica pelirroja me miraba sonrojada, mierda era Eliza… y fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que mi mano estaba en su trasero… Eliza tenía buen trasero… Aparté mi mano rápidamente avergonzada.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, —pero tienes buen trasero, si te hace sentir mejor.

Eliza salió corriendo en cuanto mi mano se apartó de su trasero… _genial! Otra razón para que todos piensen que soy lesbiana_ —, ironicé en mi mente.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el muñeco vudú de Albert estaba tirado bajo la mesa… Daah! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Tomamos uno de los autos de Albert y corrimos hacia el bosque, todo estaba muy oscuro, al final tuvimos que bajar y empezar a correr y para mala suerte y casi no veía en donde pisaba, me caí varias veces. Llegamos al lugar cuando faltaban tres minutos para la media noche, todos estaban allí esperándonos. Pero exactamente cuando estábamos a punto de llegar me tropecé y él muñeco de Albert salió volando por los aires.

— ¡Noooo! —gritó Archie atrapándolo y realizando movimientos lentos, simulando estar corriendo hacia la caja en la que ya estaban todos los demás muñecos.

—Archie, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté.

—Es para darle más dramatismo —se encogió de hombros. —¡Siempre he querido hacer eso! Como lo hacen en las filmaciones de vaqueros—dijo con entusiasmo.

-Aquí el actor soy yo –reto Terry a este

-Tranquilízate vampirito

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su explicación.

Finalmente Archie se dignó a olvidar su fantasía frustrada Hollywoodense, y colocó el muñeco vudú junto con los demás en la caja, nuestros relojes marcaron anunciando la media noche, todos nos abrazamos a la espera de lo peor… una llama se encendió y después despareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Archie bufó.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Todo este drama para eso? —Preguntó desilusionado, Albert palmeó su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Pero no se preocupen, yo me voy a encargar de preparar nuestro festejo para el próximo año —dijo entusiasmado.

No presté mucha atención a las palabras de Albert, ya me preocuparía de eso el próximo año…, Terry se dirigió a su amiga y le tiro de una oreja

-Karen Claise la próxima vez que vuelvas a sugerir celebrar el Halloween así te mato

Fue la única advertencia de Terry a su amiga, la cual solo hizo una sonrisa inocente.., nunca mas le quedaran ganas de hacer esta bromita otra vez

**FIN**

* * *

**LO SE ESTOY LOCAAA, PERO NO ME IMPOERTAAAA, rianse, lancenme tomatazos lo que quieran, esto es como una disculpa por no haber acuralizado "ANGELES Y DEMONIOS" y "LOS PASOSA DE MI AMADA" mi telefono esta en mantenimiento y alli tengo los otros capis listos.., gracias por su paciencia.., REVIEWS PLEASE?**


End file.
